All in the Game of Weddings
by Kkristabell
Summary: Danny proposes to Lindsay a their friends wedding.


Disclaimer: Not mine in any possible way!

_(Author's Note: The title of this piece may sound familiar to some of you. That's because it's written as a companion/epilogue to 'All in the Game of Love'. You don't necessarily have to read the first story to understand this one, so sit back and enjoy. Happy reading- Krista)_

All in the Game of Weddings

Danny glanced across to the opposite side of the gazebo where Lindsay stood as Kaelyn's maid-of-honor. Catching her eye he winked, enjoying the way rosy color suffused her cheeks. Her strapless merlot gown fitted her perfectly up top and flared over her hips, falling to a beautiful A-line design that just barely skimmed the ground. Her hair was in soft ringlet and a diamond solitaire necklace accented the ensemble.

If someone had told him exactly fourteen months and 3 days ago that he'd be standing up as best man for the guy he once thought was trying to take Lindsay away from him; he'd have told them in no uncertain terms where they could go….and yet here he stood.

Danny had been a part of Grant's life from the minute they'd shaken hands over breakfast the day after the huge debacle. He'd gone with Lindsay and Grant when they'd shopped for Kaelyn's engagement ring at Tiffany's, and he'd been right there with Lindsay when Grant had called to tell them she said yes. Danny had calmed Grant down when he'd thought he'd go insane if one more person asked him what color he preferred for napkins, and he'd also planned the bachelor party, helped Grant avoid the bridal shower and assisted in spying on the bachalorette party (they'd been caught of course).

As the minister told Grant he could kiss the bride, the garden erupted into applause and Kaelyn and Grant made their way out of the gazebo and into the house for a moment of privacy. Danny escorted Lindsay out as well and as soon as they were clear from the guests she threw her arms around his neck.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for," Danny asked sliding his arms around Lindsay's waist. "Nothing particular, I'm just all caught up in the excitement; did you see how happy they looked?" Hearing footsteps behind them Lindsay turned and squealed as Kaelyn approached.

As the women embraced Kaelyn commented on Danny's attire, "You clean up pretty good for a city boy." Grant came up beside his new bride. "I know. I'm beginning to get concerned; I thought no one was supposed to upstage me on my special day. I knew I should've made Danny wear the black taffeta tuxedo," Grant joked. Danny grinned at the good natured ribbing and fired back, "Don't worry GQ, I'm sure I'll look fat in all the wedding photos." Everyone laughed and unbeknownst to the couples a photographer caught a perfect shot of the joyful group.

Grant pulled Danny aside as Lindsay and Kaelyn fussed with the train on her dress, "I've given the request to the D.J. and everything's ready, so as soon as the toasts are over it's your turn to shine." Danny gave Grant a smile and asked, "Is it normal to feel this nervous?" Grant clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Only if you're doing it the right way with the right woman." The two glanced over to where Lindsay and Kaelyn stood and each wondered what they'd done to be so blessed.

After a few more minutes of fussing over hair and dresses, the D.J. announced the bridal party and the group filed into the garden's oversized stone terrace. There were hands to shake, cheeks to kiss and introductions to be made, but when the first dance began the entire assembly fell silent.

Watching Kaelyn glide across the dance floor in her stunning cream silk, bridal gown adorned with hundreds of tiny pearls, Lindsay thought she had never seen her friend look more beautiful. Glancing at Danny, she couldn't help but smile at the way the black tuxedo clung to his shoulders. She was pretty sure one of the flower girls, Nina, had a crush on him and she had to admit the little girl had good taste.

As the dance wound down and Kaelyn's father gave his toast to his little girl and her new husband, the D. J. announced another dance for the bride and groom and the wedding party. Lindsay glanced at Danny in surprise, "I thought you were supposed to give your toast next?" Danny shrugged feeling his palms begin to sweat. "Maybe they changed things around, but we better get out there regardless."

Leading Lindsay to the floor Danny gave Grant and Kaelyn a slight nod. 'Okay Messer, just get to the second verse of the song and your golden,' he told himself. As the music started he pulled Lindsay close loving the way she fit perfectly against his frame.

'Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man…'

**_As the song progressed Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder losing herself in the song's lyrics. _**

'…but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight…'

**_Lindsay never noticed Grant and Kaelyn move off the dance floor and how the spotlight moved to shine on her and Danny._**

'…And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day

I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes…'

**_Danny stopped moving and Lindsay lifted her head._**

'…But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for …'

**_Taking both of Lindsay's hands in his, Danny dropped down on one knee and Lindsay's eyes went wide._**

'…oh baby  
you're all i need

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day but if destiny decided

I should look the other way…'

**_"Lindsay Monroe you are the love of my life. You complete me body and soul…"_**

'…then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you

did I tell you that I love you  
tonight…'

**_"…I'll never find another who can love and understand me the way you can…"_**

'…And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day …'

**_"will you marry me Lindsay and share my life?"_**

'…but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told…'

_**Lindsay's eyes filled as Danny pulled out a stunning oval diamond flanked by two sapphires.**_

'…And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day…'

**_"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes!!" Danny stood pulling Lindsay close as the guests cheered and whistled. Smiling and laughing Danny captured Lindsay's lips in a spine tingling kiss; this was happiness, this was life and this was his forever._**

( The song is "The Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James, and it was my wedding song. If you'd like to hear the song (and I hope you do bc it sets the stage for this fic) go to this site:  not D/L but at least you get to hear how beautiful the song is!)


End file.
